The Only One Who Understands
by Voldemortsecret
Summary: Junior/Dome Crackfic. Junior just needs someone to talk to, and the Dome happens to be right there... Large amounts of insanity.


It was late at night, and Junior Rennie couldn't sleep. He had been having nightmares lately, full of dead things trapped under fishbowls and the looming, gigantic face of his angry father. He had no idea what it all meant, and it was starting to bother him. He crept out of his house a little past three am, careful not to wake his father, who, despite his heavy snores was a light sleeper, and wandered the dark sleep deserted town, until he cam upon the edge, and the Dome.

The Dome knew many things, and Junior knew it. Hesitating, he brought his dreams to mind and pressed his palm against the Dome. He expected something, but for a moment, nothing happened. Then, to his surprise, a voice spoke to him, from inside his own head.

"You seek answers, young Rennie home boy." The ephemeral voice echoed.

"What the hell" Junior asked aloud, yet not taking his hand off of the alien wall.

"I apologize if my English is...messed up." Said the dome, pausing to consider. "But I have learned much of my lingo from old television shows and the local teenagers, Joe and Norrie, who I believe are home skillets, old chap." Junior laughed out loud as the Dome spoke, yet continued his conversation with it.

"Dome?" He asked, "Why do I have these dreams?"

"You're scared, young Rennie boy. And your father is one evil sonofabitch. You just have to accept that." Junior frowned.

"My father is a good man! And call me Junior. Everyone else does."

"Hello, Junior." The Dome said, pleased. "Does this mean that by your custom, we are friends now?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Junior said flippantly.

"Oh joy!" The Dome exclaimed. "I have always wanted a human being as a friend." Junior frowned.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Why, because you are so interesting, and exciting, tally ho!" Junior nodded, then removed his hand from the Dome. His hand felt cold when he removed it, like it had lost the contact of a friend. A really weird, creepy alien friend, but a friend no less. Junior contemplated his hand, and then his life.

"I shall return tomorrow night, Dome." Junior said finally, deciding that making friends with the Dome may not be such a bad idea. It could be his secret project.

The following night, Junior returned to the Dome, as well as the night after that, and the night after that.

"Dome," Junior said one night, leaning up against the alien bubble. "You're the only one who understands me around here. I wish you were human. I'm sorry I beat you up so many times." The Dome made a noise that sounded like laughter.

"You? You can beat me up as much as you wish, Junior."

"I wish people said that to me." Junior said casually. "You're so understanding, I could, I could just-" And then Junior turned around and kissed the Dome.

The Dome shivered under Juniors lips, enjoying the foreign sensation. "I like that, Junior." The Dome said. "Wow, that's the shit, bro." Junior laughed at the Domes ridiculous use of slang vocabulary and kissed it again, this time harder, enjoying the Domes vibrations. The Dome was getting warmer where Junior touched it, and Junior started to per the Dome walls.

"This is wrong." Junior whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the Dome with a sigh.

"It is only not awkward if you make it awkward" The Dome said, using another popular teen phrase. Junior nodded.

"Fuck it. Fuck what they think." he said angrily. "Fuck what Angie would say. Fuck Barbie and his shitty ass face." Junior pressed his lips back against the Dome, harder this time. He pressed his entire body against it, grinding on the alien material. He felt the Dome shiver underneath him as he did so.

"More, Junior!" The Dome exclaimed in his head, warming and vibrating against him, filling him with joy. Junior pulled his clothing off, wanting the skin on Dome contact. It was the best sex he ever had.

The next morning, Joe Mcallister was walking along the edge of the Dome, looking for clues and things, when he came upon the naked figure of Junior Rennie, sleeping up against the Dome, which looked oddly sticky in some places. Joe picked up a stick and poked Junior in the side.

"Ahhh!" Junior yelped.

"The fuck?" Joe asked, repulsed yet curious. "You get drunk last night bro?"

"Ah yeah, that's it." Junior said hurriedly, pulling his boxers on. He didn't want them to know his secret. Not yet. The Dome was his love, the only one that could understand him


End file.
